


You Need Me, I Don't Need You

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Gen, M/M, Sports Rivalry, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe I do…</p><p>Basketball captain Peter Hale is dating Lacrosse player Stiles Stilinski. Unfortunately due to an idiotic rivalry in the high school between the two teams, most people are shocked and try to keep them apart which takes a heavy toll on their relationship.</p><p>Steter Day 3: Human AU</p><p>EDIT: Finally edited this piece, mostly spelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Steter Week Day Three-Human AU Everybody Lives!  
> Minor notes for those who care: Malia, Aiden and Ethan are Talia‘s kids (Malia: two, Ethan & Aiden: six), Cora’s fourteen in middle school and Laura & Derek are sophomore twins. Peter’s a senior and Stiles is a junior.  
> If I missed any tags please tell me. No beta but I think I caught all of them this time. Edit: You ever read your work from two years ago and think ugh i need to fix it. Well thats what im doing now.

Stiles runs into Talia Hale at Safeway, while he‘s picking up stuff for dinner. He‘s deciding between Alfredo and chunky tomato sauce, weighing the pros and cons of each when Talia spots him.

“Stiles!” she greets him with a genuinely pleased smile. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“You too, Mrs. H,” he mutters flushing red.

“It’s been a long time,” she says and Stiles’ blush gets darker, he’s avoiding her eyes. Last time he’s seen her she’d caught him and Peter making out on Peter's bed. Malia ran in, wanting to see her favorite person after hearing that Stiles was here. Talia had ran after her, for Malia had left her bath soap still clinging to her slick form. Talia had froze right on the spot while watching Stiles pull away and a naked Malia smacking & yelling at Peter.

After that, Stiles seemed to avoid the house and sat on the other end of the bleachers if he came Peter’s games. Despite Peter and Derek being on the basketball team, Talia usually split her time between basketball and lacrosse games. Claudia didn’t always feel up to the trips and John has work most nights; so Talia goes to Stiles’ lacrosse games and talked to Claudia through the whole game.

“You ready for tonight’s game?” She asks, taking the tomato sauce from him and putting it in her own cart. Stiles reluctantly put the other jar in his basket.

“Uh, Actually I asked Coach if I could skip tonight’s game and go see the basketball one.” He said awkwardly scratching his neck.

“Oh.” Talia purses her lips, “Isn’t he already threatening to kick you off though?”

“Nah, we got a transfer and he really wants to put him in. Liam’s good at practice but hasn’t gotten a chance to do a real game. Just had to promise to do the rest of the season. Lucky me, right?”

“That’s good. I guess. I’ll see you at the game then.”

-

Peter never comes to Stiles’ games. Laura said it was something about the whole Lacrosse-Basketball jock rivalry thing, while Cora said it was Peter’s friends who had the real problem with him dating Stiles, something about fraternizing with the enemy and betraying the bro code. When she asked Peter about it, he yelled it was none of her business. Who cares? Not him.

Except he does. He comes once the game is finished and the players are leaving the lockers, really nobody but Talia, Cora and a sleeping Malia waiting around. Stiles always looks happy to see him but it’s no surprise that Talia sees flashes of disappointment when Peter’s doesn't even bother to come to that. And on those nights, she tucks Malia into her car seat and lets Cora get a milkshake when she takes Stiles out for an after game dinner.

Talia doesn’t really get why Stiles likes her brother, he’s an asshole. He never looks happy or thankful that Stiles goes to his games even if Stiles skipped his own game to be there all because it’s **the game** that determines if they go to the championship.

It’s a loss though. The whole family is there to cheer on Peter and Derek, but the other team has been working hard. Talia barely has a clue what is going on, she was into track and swim not basketball. Daniel yells at the ref for not calling that traveling or something about shoving, she’s not sure anymore. Malia starts crying and Talia’s about to take her out when Stiles picks her up and starts talking to her, making a story out of the game playing out in front of them.

Peter passes the ball to Derek who shoots it into the basket, but it’s not enough. Only thirty seconds left and they are behind by six points, no way they’re going to make it. Talia cringes as she watches the other team score another point just as the buzzer rings. Derek is going to sulk and Peter well, Peter will probably be mad at himself.

So it really shouldn’t come as a surprise when they go get Derek and Peter after the game that someone is yelling at Stiles. They have him pushed against the locker room door.

“If it wasn’t for him and his bad luck, we would have won.”

Talia’s about to step in when Derek gets in between the two, hands clenched in tight fists. “Don’t start, Paul! Stiles is family. We’ve won & lost games with and without him here too.” Derek spits, pushing Paul away from Stiles. “So don’t start with all this bull. If you come near him again, I‘ll beat your ass.”

“What is he your boyfriend?” Paul sneers. Derek’s about to lunge at him, when Peter comes out. Derek puffs up, daring Peter to say something while Paul seems to wilt, his bravado fading. The atmosphere grows thick with tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Peter glares at his team mates and at Derek.

“Hey, hey. Derek, bro chill. I’m fine. It’s just a joke dude.” Stiles said nervously trying to diffuse the tension, dusting off his jacket. Peter looks like he’s going to kill someone. “It’s fine.” He stresses, giving Peter a pointed look.

“Let’s go.” Peter says as he zip up his jacket on and grabbing Stiles’ arm.

Talia opens her mouth about to yell at everyone for being so damn rude, when Peter gives her a look. Malia is tearing up, always sensitive to bad moods. With a sour look on her face, she mutters, “We’re talking about this later.”

-

They don’t manage to because Laura somehow managed to break her leg while trying to do a trick on the beam, Malia, Ethan and Aiden all got colds and Cora tried to give herself a haircut using Daniel’s hair clipper so she could be like Natalie Dormer. Now Laura’s won’t stop complaining about her leg, the kids are crying all the time and Cora’s got a whole posse of boys and girls following her around. To top it all off, Talia’s getting yelled at by the moms in the PTA all for it, despite her attempts to point out there wasn't much the stylist could do with half of Cora's hair gone

Then she forgets all about it when she does have time, too busy with the family. And Peter gets over looked again, so it never happens. Instead Talia’s off helping Laura with her crutches and Derek with his homework, badgering her father to take his heart medicine and telling her mother to stop moving the spices around. Or when she does remember, they have visitors and Talia pauses her lecture, giving him a guilty pleading look to hold off till later.

-

It’s not like Peter doesn’t love Stiles, he does. It’s just when his friends are a bunch of superstitious assholes, it’s hard to date someone from another team. Stiles can’t even wear Peter’s basketball sweater on off seasons in fear of tainting it (though he does wear it, and damn he looks fine wearing _only_ it).

They get in a fight not long after the game. Stiles fed up, tired of his attitude, of all the damn superstitious. He‘s silent when Peter opens the door. They‘re less than a breath away from each other when Stiles says “We should break up.”

“What?”

“You don’t care enough Peter! I’m tired of keeping up this bullshit relationship. I’m done.”

“Stiles, wait.” It’s too fucking late. Stiles flees, slipping back into his jeep and out the drive way.

He waited days to call Stiles but only got voice mail. He couldn’t go to his lacrosse practices to talk because someone was always over to hangout or drag him in for an extra practice even though there was no real need. At school, they were pulled apart by teachers, coaches and friends. Stiles is usually dead tired by the time he got home and then he had homework to do so Peter didn’t want to bug him then, even though he totally should.

But he didn’t.

-

He’s just sitting on the couch on one of the most important days in Stiles’ life. He’s flipping through channels, going past commercials and useless shows. Talia sighs, ordering Peter to go help Daniel and Derek get Laura, Cora, Malia and the rest of the troop ready for the championship lacrosse game. So imagine her surprise when Lydia Martin comes to their home.

“Is Peter home?” She’s tapping her foot annoyed. “I need to talk to the idiot.”

Talia moved to the side, bouncing Malia on her hip. “Good luck. I’ve tried everything.”

Lydia’s about to move when the yelling starts.

“Moooommm!! Derek won’t help me pull on my sweats and jacket!” Laura yelled from her little island in the living room.

“Derek, help you sister!”

“But Mom, she keeps kicking me in the face.” Derek whines walking downstairs. He passes her Malia’s jacket, scarf and hat.

“Laura, you’re seventeen not seven. Stop kicking your brother. And where is your father?” She asks running her hand through her hair. Malia kicked, dropping her things onto the floor. As she bent to pick them up, Talia remembered about Lydia. “Where was I again? Oh, yeah, Peter. Upstairs take a right and then third door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Lydia says passing by, skipping upstairs. Talia sometimes envies her carefree youthfulness. But then again Talia liked being an adult much better. Not so much pointless drama...most times.

She turns away from Lydia’s fleeting form. “We have thirty minutes till we have to leave. Cora either you put on a hoodie or you wear Aiden’s wolf cap, I already had to deal with one set of sick kids don‘t need another.” Now Daniel passes by, running after the twins and trying to put jackets on them. Ethan stopped, he picked up Malia’s hat and tried putting it on her. “Hey baby, where are your pants?”

“Aiden said they went swimming with the fishies.”

“All of them?” Ethan nodded. “Damn it.” Talia grimaced, they’d have to pull some of Cora’s old clothes from the attic. “Well I hope you like floral.”

-

“Lydia, what an unpleasant surprise.” Peter deadpanned, he would have slammed the door on her if only she hadn't stuck her designer heel in the way. He's seen lesser men make the mistake of messing with Lydia's designer goods and barely come out alive. No way is he testing his luck.

“Peter, I can’t say I missed your presence around Stiles at all.” She said with one hand on her hip and the other carrying a bag and poster board. “But the dummy mopes around worse than your nephew. We are cheering him up and cheering him on.”

She shoves the poster board at him, pulling out a sharpie set. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you like having him as your boyfriend and if you don’t do this, no way in hell are you getting him back.”

He grits his teeth, knowing that she’s right like always. “What am I supposed to do, pull a Taylor Swift and hold signs outside his window?”

“No we are making him a poster, just like the ones I make for Jackson. Stiles’ number is twenty four by the way.”

-

“No, we got snacks from home already. We’re not buying crap from concessions.”

“But mom!” The twins cried, tugging on her arms. Malia sniffed wiping her snot drip on Daniel’s jacket.

“No buts, boys. You‘re already in trouble.” Talia sighed, she looked back for Cora who was begrudgingly holding Laura’s bag. Derek was trying to look scarce, not wanting to be seen. “Now where is your Uncle?”

-

“Stiles just give me your lacrosse hoodie.”

“And then what? Freeze my ass off?”

“No,” She shoved another dark red hoodie on him except it had the words ‘Captain Hale’ a basketball and the number fourteen on it all in white. Stiles looks at it shocked, hands gripping the fabric tightly. “Just do it now.”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles said shivering as he took off his hoodie. “Sorry it smells a little.”

“Don’t tell me, I’m not the one wearing it.” Lydia muttered. Stiles shoved his hoodie at her, tugging on Peter’s. “Now go put on your gear. You’re playing second half.”

“How do you?”

“I made Jackson do it.” She says shrugging. She pulls him over closer to the bleachers, pointing to where his parents, Talia and the rest of the Hale family are already there. “We’ll be over there. Just look over there during the second when you get a chance.”

Lydia walks away with a smug look on her face, Stiles stands still until Finnstock yells, “Bilinski!”

“There! I did it, Peter. Now let’s go sit down.” Lydia shoved the sweater at him, she stomped past him huffing.

-

“Pass me a sign! Stiles is going to be up soon.” Cora whined, making a gimmie hand gesture. Ethan and Aiden start jumping and screaming along with her.

“Fine, you little snot nosed brat.” Peter shoved a sign at them.

The second half starts and Stiles is running on the field. They all lean closer, jeering at the opposing team. Stiles keeps looking for Peter, nearly getting hit twice.

Lydia pulled Peter along side her. “Cheer for him, you moron. He’s getting hurt.”

“Not my fault.”

“You made the sign, you’re wearing the sweater. Just stand up.”

Peter reluctantly stands, Cora waving the sign that says ‘Go! Stiles Go!’ knocking into him. “Brat.”

“Nyeh!” She says, sticking out her tongue. The wolf cap paws swing with each shake of her head.

“Stiles has the ball. STILES HAS THE BALL!!!” Laura screams jumping up and down as best she could with her busted leg. Everyone whips around looking at the field.

“Run boy, run!” His dad yells. Claudia can't help laughing till she coughs but her eyes never leave Stiles.

Peter looks startled, like he’s never seen Stiles play seriously. Lydia shoves a sign into his hands. “C’mon on, do it.”

He hasn’t raised the sign yet, so Lydia does the only thing that works. She kicks back into his shin with her heel. Talia nearly bursts into laughter at his pained expression.

“Son of a bitch! Who the hell wears high heels to a lacrosse game?”

“I do. They are the only shoes that goes with this outfit, and I am not clashing.”

“Language, Peter.” Daniel admonishes. “And just hold the sign already.”

“Fine,” Peter grumbles, he steps forward, holding the sign that says ‘#24 is my boyfriend. Go 24!’ “Stiles you idiot. Just win!”

Stiles pauses, thankfully someone just scored and they’re just resetting their positions. His grin is wide and he waves using his lacrosse stick.

Somehow they manage to win, Talia has no idea how but they did it. Maybe it’s Peter finally being there, that Stiles has his head in the game for once. But it’s all said and done, the game is over and Peter runs onto the field with the family following behind. Stiles practically leaps into his arms, and there’s kissing and hands everywhere. Lydia’s smirking while she waits for Jackson to come.

Aiden and Ethan make faces at them, and Cora starts singing about trees and kissing. Laura’s laughing her ass off from the bleachers and Derek is cringing in embarrassment. Malia shrieks “ ’Tiles! ’Tiles!” before dissolving into giggles, smacking her hands against her cheeks while Daniel holds her.

Talia and John both groan when they hear the fateful words. “You’re not going to leave my bed all weekend.”


End file.
